Nocna Furia
Nocna Furia (ang.'' Night Fury'') — jeden z najbardziej tajemniczych i niebezpiecznych gatunków smoków, początkowo przedstawiciel tajemniczej klasy, a obecnie uderzeniowej. Wygląd Nocna Furia to prawdziwa legenda i jeden z najsilniejszych smoków. Jest stosunkowo niewielki, ma za to potężną klatkę piersiową. Szyja smoka jest krótka, głowa natomiast dość duża i płaska. Dzięki dużym uszom, wyposażonymi w dodatkowe półokrągłe wypustki ma on doskonały słuch. Na spodzie pyska, po bokach z tyłu, wyrastają maleńkie wypustki, pozwalające określić wiek smoka (trzy wypustki po każdej stronie oznaczają dwadzieścia lat). Nocne Furie posiadają dwie pary skrzydeł. Pierwsza para służy do wzbijania się w powietrze, zaś druga służy do regulacji kierunku lotu, podobnie jak płaty umieszczone na końcu ogona. Owy smok posiada średniej wielkości łapy, które są niezbyt grube, aczkolwiek bardzo silne. Gatunek posiada krótkie, ostre zęby, które chowają się w dziąsłach, gdy nie są potrzebne. Są one doskonale przystosowane do łowienia ryb. Na głowie umieszczone są liczne wyrostki, a największą ich parę stanowią uszy, wrażliwe dzięki dużej powierzchni. Duże, zielone oczy doskonale widzą zarówno w ciemności, jak i w świetle dnia. Smok może powiększać i zmiejszać swoje źrenice - z czego można odczytać jego intencje. Zwierzę ma niezwykłą siłę, dzięki czemu potrafi wzbić się do lotu pionowo. W chmurach porusza się z niezwykłą gracją i prędkością. Dzięki tej sile może się znaleźć w powietrzu w kilka sekund. Potrafi też pikowować. Ciemność nocy doskonale maskuje barwę ciała Nocnej Furii, dzięki czemu jest widoczna tylko wówczas, gdy przesłania gwiazdy w czasie lotu (i oczywiście w ciągu dnia). Smok ten potrafi przelecieć krótki dystans bez ogona, ale ma bardzo duże trudności, gdyż ogon jest jego "sterem", a zarazem dodatkową pomocą, dzięki której porusza się wręcz idealnie w czasie lotu. Równie zgrabnie i szybko jak w powietrzu porusza się na ziemi. Siedlisko Nieznane jest naturalne siedlisko Nocnych Furii, gdyż znana jest tylko jedna, mieszkająca z wikingami. Zanim została wytresowana i zamieszkała na Berk, służyła Czerwonej Śmierci gniazdującej z Smoczym Leżu i tam najprawdopodobniej spędzała swoje dotychczasowe życie, od czasu do czasu atakując Berk razem z innymi smokam. W serialu, w odcinku Jesteśmy rodziną, Czkawka (przyjaciel Szczerbatka) odnajduje w starych notatkach Borka Pechowca mapę do Wyspy Nocy, rzekomego siedliska dzikich Nocnych Furii. Wraz ze swoim przyjacielem postanawiają to sprawdzić. Mapa okazała się pułapką zastawioną przez Albrechta. Wiemy, że para bohaterów w następnych latach wielokrotnie poszukuje potencjalnego siedliska Nocnych Furii. Jednym z przypuszczeń była Swędzipacha, pojawiająca się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, tam jednak nie znaleziono innych osobników. Żadne Nocne Furie nie pojawiają się także w ogromnym Smoczym Sanktuarium, na Smoczej Wyspie czy opuszczonym już Smoczym Leżu. Według Valki i Ereta Szczerbatek prawdopodobne jest ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku, tak więc może nie istnieć już żadne siedlisko Nocnych Furii. Dieta Nocna Furia jest drapieżnikiem, chociaż jej jadłospis bywa bardzo zróżnicowany. Jej głównym i ulubionym pożywieniem są różne gatunki ryb (których w swojej paszczy może zmieścić kilkanaście) z wyjątkiem węgorzy, których nie cierpi. Dziki smok zadowoli się także większym zwierzęciem, takim jak owca. Z roślin, Nocne Furie uwielbiają smoczymiętkę, chociaż rzadko ją zjadają - sam zapach wystarczy, żeby upoiły się tym smoczym narkotykiem. Lubią również przekąsić plastry miodu, a także wszelkie produkty tworzone przez wikingów, na przykład pieczywo. Zachowanie Nocna Furia przez wieki była smokiem tajemniczym, niezbadanym, nigdy przez nikogo nie widzianym. O jej obecności świadczył tylko charakterystyczny świst, wydawany przez smoka tuż przed uderzeniem, oraz szybki, zwinny, smoczy cień poruszający się po niebie. Jest to pierwszy smok wytresowany na Berk (wcześniej był Chmuroskok, on jednak porwał swojego przyszłego jeźdźca i został wytresowany gdzie indziej). Jest to najbardziej różnorodny pod względem zachowań smok. Potrafi być zarówno śmiertelnie niebezpieczny i agresywny, jak też potulny, kochający pieszczoty i zabawę. W rozmaitych sytuacjach zachowuje się zupełnie jak człowiek, okazując także inne emocje, takie jak dostojność, duma, smutek, radość, skrucha, złośliwość, pobłażanie, irytacja, złośliwość i wiele, wiele innych. Kolejną cechą upodabniającą go do człowieka jest umiejętność uśmiechania i śmiania się, próby rozmawiania ludzkim językiem czy rysowania i naśladowania ludzkiej twórczości. O stanie jego emocji informują jego uszy oraz kocie oczy, zmieniające swój kształt/położenie w zależności od nastroju. Dodatkowym atutem tego smoka jest pysk o bardzo wyraźnej gestykulacji - wszystko to sprawia, że patrząc na Nocną Furię z łatwością można odczytać pełną gamę emocji. *'szczęście, zadowolenie': uszy są podniesione, źrenice maksymalnie rozszerzone; *'strach:' oczy szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy podniesione; *'złość, agresja': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice zwężone, oczy przymknięte, wyszczerzone zęby; *'rzucanie wyzwania, walka': oczy są szeroko otwarte, źrenice wąskie, uszy spięte i podniesione lub opuszczone; *'smutek': uszy są opuszczone, źrenice rozszerzone; JWS Czkawka&Szczerbatek2.png|przestraszony -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987243-800-600.jpg|wściekły Tnf 5.JPG|zadowolony -Toothless-how-to-train-your-dragon-32987223-800-600.jpg|zainteresowany Vsdvsdv.jpg|bawiący się Tnf 29.JPG|smutny Zdjęcie0238.jpg|przerażony Ehg.jpg|uśmiechający się Zly szczerbek.jpg|urażony Szczerbatek (2).png|naśladujący ludzką mowę Tumblr n9lbb0H0Is1t4wx8uo9 1280.png|zahipnotyzowany Nie pyskuj.png|dumny Paczaj!.png|podekscytowany Ryuca wzywanie alfie.png|walczący Tresura thumb|Tresura Nocnej FuriiSmok ten jest niezwykle inteligentny i pomysłowy, najlepiej nadaje się na wierzchowca. Wspaniale, zwinnie i szybko lata, a prócz tego posiada doskonałą koordynację z jeźdźcem. Najważniejszym elementem tresury Nocnej Furii jest zdobycie jej zaufania. Ze względu na jej ostrożność i inteligencję jest to powolny proces, bowiem smok musi zyskać pewność co do intencji tresera oraz do tego, że przenigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Mimo starań Czkawki, jego częstych wizyt i mnóstwa spędzanego razem czasu, Szczerbatek pozwolił się dotknąć dopiero po kilku dniach i nawet wówczas jeszcze długo zajęło mu całkowite zaufanie chłopcu i zbudowanie z nim trwałej więzi. Wytresowana Nocna Furia jest wspaniałym towarzyszem i niezawodnym przyjacielem, który swoimi zachowaniami, inteligencją i wrażliwością przypomina człowieka. Dzieli się swoimi emocjami z jeźdźcem i sam go pociesza. Wspólne loty, rozmowy (niewerbalne ze strony smoka), zabawy, ratowanie się z trudnych sytuacji i wspólne rozwiązywanie problemów to tylko część tego, co zapewnia zażyłość z jednym z najinteligentniejszych smoków. Moce i umiejętności Nocna Furia jest najszybszym poznanym gatunkiem smoka. Według przekazów wikingów potrafi osiągnąć prędność dźwięku. Połączenie ciemnej skóry Nocnej Furii oraz prowadzenia przez nią nocnego trybu życia sprawiają, że smok jest praktycznie niewidoczny w nocy i prawie niemożliwy do złapania. thumb|Echolokacja Nocna Furia jest na razie jedynym znanym gatunkiem posiadającym zdolność echolokacji. Polega ona na wysłaniu głośnego impulsu dźwiękowego przez smoka, który natrafiwszy na przeszkodę, odbija się i powraca do uszu smoka. Dzięki temu Nocna Furia może latać w całkowitej ciemności np. w jaskini i zawsze odnajdzie drogę. Echolokacja została tutaj przedstawiona tak samo jak u nietoperzy, które, wysyłając bardzo wysoki dźwięk, którego ludzie nie słyszą, potrafią znaleźć owady. Mimo że Nocna Furia doskonale widzi w ciemności, echolokacja jest niezbędna, by odnajdywać przeszkody, których nie widać gołym okiem (np. ściana za zakrętem lub dziura w suficie). Echolokacja nie służy rozświetleniu otoczenia, lecz lokalizowaniu przeszkód. Jest ona jedynie dźwiękiem, lecz w serialu pokazana jest jako świecąca obręcz lecąca w powietrzu. W serialu, w odcinku Efekt węgorza, zostało ujawnione, iż po zjedzeniu zmorokrwistego węgorza smok wprawdzie choruje, lecz jednocześnie zyskuje nowe, potężne zdolności. Jej źrenice rozszerzają się niemal po same granice oczu, czyniąc zmysł wzroku znacznie wrażliwszym. To samo dzieje się ze zmysłem słuchu - smok jest w stanie słyszeć znacznie głośniej i więcej dźwięków. Natomiast plazma Nocnej Furii, zwykle niebieska, potężna i według Pyskacza Gbura ograniczona sześcioma splunięciami, staje się czerwona, powodująca eksplozję o zasięgu kilkudziesięciu metrów i nieograniczona w liczbie splunięć. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 okazuje się, że kolce biegnące po plecach Nocnej Furii mogą się rozdwoić i dowolnie otwierać oraz zamykać, co czyni tego smoka bardziej aerodynamicznym i pomaga mu wykonywać ostrzejsze zwroty. Nocna Furia określana jest mianem doskonałego wojownika. Podczas ataku używają swojego potężnego strzału plazmą. W filmach oraz serialu poznajemy rozmaite typy ognia Nocnej Furii: może to być najpotężniejszy eksplodujący strzał, którego liczba splunięć wynosi 6 (chociaż w bardzo wielu sytuacjach Szczerbatek strzelał znacznie więcej razy), strumień zwykłego ognia służącego na przykład do podpalenia lub rozgrzania jakiegoś przedmiotu. Tego typu ognia używa najczęściej po to, żeby ogrzać swoje legowisko, zanim się na nim położy. Jeszcze innym typem ognia jest echolokacja, opisana poniżej. Nocna Furia jest bardzo silna i zwinna, co czyni ją niezwykle zaciekłym i niebezpiecznym przeciwnikiem. Szybko porusza się zarówno na lądzie, jak i w powietrzu, ma doskonałą manewrowość, dzięki czemu potrafi doskonale dezorientować przeciwnika oraz mu uciec. Mimo, że wiele gatunków przerasta Nocną Furię, dzięki swojej niebywałej sile potrafi pokonać nawet Koszmara Ponocnika czy Szeptozgona. thumb|left|250px|[[Szczerbatek w furii]]W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2 pokazana jest także inna zdolność Nocnej Furii. Kiedy smok ten wpadnie w furię, jego ciało zaczyna świecić na niebiesko. Dodatkowo pluje błękitną plazmą (znacznie potężniejszą niż zwykła plazma), która potrafi odrąbać potężny kieł Oszołomostrachowi. Smok sam potrafi stać się alfą i wydawać rozkazy innym smokom, a ściślej mówiąc uwalniać je spod kontroli Oszołomostracha i zachęcać do walki. Nieoficjalnie zdolność ta nazywana jest furią i możliwe, że jest ona ściśle związana z nazwą gatunku - Nocną Furią. Dodatkową, wiążącą się z tym zdolnością jest umiejętność wyzwolenia się spod kontroli Oszołomostracha. Smok o silnej woli przestaje słuchać jego rozkazów, a wręcz może zwrócić się przeciw niemu. Ogień Nocna Furia atakuje błękitnymi pociskami plazmy. Potrafi to robić z dużych odległości i nigdy nie chybia. Ogień Nocnej Furii to półpłynna masa podpalana acetylenowo/tlenowym ogniem. Tylko pocisk wystrzelony z dalekiej odległości od celu wybucha błękitno - białymi płomieniami. Potrafi strzelać stylem "na bombę". Polega on na tym, że smok składa skrzydła i pikuje w dół do celu. Przed strzałem słychać tylko świst powietrza. Kiedy smok strzeli, szybko wzbija się w powietrze i znika z pola widzenia, by zaatakować następny cel. Słabości Nocne Furie, jak również i inne smoki, są podatne na zapach smoczymiętki oraz boją się węgorzy - zjedzenie zmorokrwistej odmiany tej ryby powoduje poważną chorobę. Są również podatne na działanie smoczego korzenia. Inną chorobę wywołuje w nich niebieski oleander. Uwielbiają, gdy podrapie się je pod szyją lub pobawi się z nimi światełkiem. Smoka paraliżuje wrzask Krzykozgona. Jajo thumb|246px|jaja narysowane przez [[Pleśniak|Pleśniaka w notatkach Borka Wielkiego]]Ponieważ nie znane jest ani naturalne środowisko Nocnej Furii, ani (prócz Szczerbatka) inni przedstawiciele tego gatunku, nieznane jest także jej jajo. Pojawia się jednak kilka ilustracji, wskazujących na rzeczywisty (lub domniemany) wygląd jaja. Ma ono kształt jaja kurzego (owalne, zwężone na górze), jest jednak znacznie większe. Ma czarną, gładką skorupę z ciemniejszymi lub jaśniejszymi plamkam, nie posiada dodatkowych wypustków ani ozdób. Inne opisy Historia Smok pojawia się w filmie podczas ataku smoków na Berk. Nie porywa żadnych zwierząt, lecz swoim ogniem niszczy drewniane konstrukcje i machiny do zabijania smoków. Czkawka, który nie chce siedzieć bezczynnie i chce upolować pierwszego smoka w swoim życiu, wymyka się niepostrzeżony na klif i strzela w stronę dużego, czarnego cienia krążącego nad morzem. Trafiony smok upada w oddali, w okolice Kruczego Urwiska. Postanawia odnaleźć i dobić smoka. Kiedy jednak udaje mu się znaleźć zdobycz, chłopak nie ma serca zabić smoka i po długim wahaniu uwalnia go. Smok ucieka, jednak okazuje się, że stracił jedną płetwę z ogona i nie może odlecieć. Zostaje uwięziony w Kruczym Urwisku. Czkawka kilkakrotnie odwiedza smoka i przez dłuższy okres czasu zdobywa jego zaufanie oraz zaczyna na nim latać. Zostało to umożliwione poprzez protezę ogona, którą zrobił chłopak. Dzięki Nocnej Furii, Czkawka poznaje także zachowanie smoków, ich ulubione przekąski i rarytasy. Zdobytą wiedzą posługuje się na smoczym szkoleniu, budząc podejrzenia innych wikingów. Jego tajemnica w końcu zostaje odkryta przez Astrid, jednak chłopak prosi ją, by nikomu jej nie zdradziła. Podczas wspólnego lotu we trójkę wraz ze stadem innych smoków trafiają do Smoczego Leża, góry, w której żyje Czerwona Śmierć. Podczas walki Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Nocna Furia ratuje przyjaciela przed atakiem rozwścieczonego smoka i tym samym ich tajemnicę poznaje resztą wioski. Czkawka kłóci się ze swoim ojcem, zaś smok zostaje pojmany. Za jego pomocą armia wikingów miała odnaleźć Smocze Leże i wypędzić żyjące tam smoki. Okazuje się jednak, że w ogromnej górze żyje gigantyczny smok, którego nie sposób pokonać. Wielki smok, sprowokowany atakiem uwolnionej już Nocnej Furii, zaczyna gonić smoka oraz Czkawkę. Podczas walki Czerwona Śmierć zostaje zgładzona, jednak smok traci protezę ogona, zaś Czkawka - jedną nogę. Od tamtej pory Nocna Furia żyje z wikingami w Berk. Nocna Furia towarzyszy Czkawce i przyjaciołom podczas odkrywania nowych gatunków smoków, rozwiązywania problemów mieszkańców wioski w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Kilkakrotnie zostaje uwięziony za sprawą wikinga o imieniu Pleśniak, który za wszelką cenę chce pozbyć się smoków z wyspy. Znane Nocne Furie *Szczerbatek (z wypowiedzi Valki wynika, że jest on prawdopodobnie ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku) W grach ''Dreamworks Dragons: Wild Skies W grze, Nocna Furia (a konkretnie Szczerbatek) jest piątym w kolejności smokiem do wytresowania. Jego kryjówka znajduje się w miejscu znanym jako Mglista Góra. Je ryby. School of Dragons Zostajemy wprowadzeni do gry, wlatując do szkoły na grzbiecie Szczerbatka. Za każdym razem widujemy go u boku Czkawki. Odwiedzając Klub Lotniczy możemy trenować na Nocnej Furii. W grze pojawiają się również wycinki z filmu, z informacjami odnośnie tego smoka. Po obejrzeniu takiego krótkiego filmiku musimy poprawnie odpowiedzieć na zadane pytania. Wykupując tzw. Złote Członkostwo (na 3,6 lub 12 miesięcy), możemy stać się właścicielem Nocnej Furii. Rise of Berk '' Oczywiście, jedyną Nocną Furią pojawiającą się w grze jest Szczerbatek, główna postać gry, która wybiera się na eksploracje w poszukiwaniu jaj smoków. Niemożliwe jest znalezienie jaja dzikiej Nocnej Furii. Ciekawostki *Pomimo, że został poznany tylko jeden osobnik tego gatunku i niewiele wiadomo o zwyczajach tych zwierząt, w Smoczym Podręczniku Nocna Furia nie jest już zaliczana do tajemniczej klasy; *Nocne Furie są trochę podobne do nietoperzy - posiadają umiejętność echolokacji oraz niekiedy śpią do góry nogami, zawijając się w skrzydła; *Dźwięk, wytwarzany przez Nocną Furię, jest połączeniem odgłosów wydawanych przez zwierzęta takie jak słonie, koty, tygrysy oraz konie; *Skóra smoka zaś stanowi "mieszankę" pokrycia ciała nietoperza i jaszczurki. Sposobem poruszania się, kolorem i wyglądem oczu ma przypominać panterę; *Szczerbatek jest jedyną Nocną Furią żyjącą na wyspie Berk. Możliwe jest, że smoków tych istnieje więcej, jednak do tej pory nie zostały jeszcze odkryte; *Kiedy smok zieje strumieniem ognia, jest on biało - błękitny. Niebieską barwę ma jednak tylko eksplodujący pocisk; *Niekiedy, źrenice tego smoka momentalnie się wysmuklają. Prawdopodobnie dzieje się to wtedy, kiedy smok jest rozemocjonowany, zdenerwowany lub przestraszony; *Ślina Nocnej Furii ma podobno lecznicze zastosowania i nie spiera się z ubrań. Ponadto jest lepka, co wykorzystał Czkawka przy doklejaniu nowych części mapy; *Nocna Furia jest bardzo inteligentna i sprytna, ale łatwo się rozprasza; *Valka mówi Czkawce w "Jak wytresować smoka 2", że Szczerbatek jest prawdopodobnie ostatnim przedstawicielem swojego gatunku; *Nocna Furia jest bardzo przekonującym smokiem o silnej woli, a także głębokiej więzi, która łączy go z jeźdźcem. Zdolność ta pozwoliła jej oprzeć się sile perswazji Oszołomostracha Drago, a nawet samej stać się nowym alfą i skłonić wszystkie smoki do współpracy. Zobacz też en::Night Fury ru:Ночная фурия es::Furia Nocturna Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Wild Skies Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk